


The Amazing One-shots are not on Fire!

by Syncronoged2438



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutting, Gay, Hate Speech, Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncronoged2438/pseuds/Syncronoged2438
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's to say? There AMAZING phan one-shots! Enjoy, and try not to die! (YOU WERE WARNED!) Warning: Tags will vary. Mentions of self mutilation, suicide, depression, anorexia/bulimia nervosa, violence, hate speech, cursing, and more. If you are not comfortable with any of these themes, please do not read these stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Wait for me Phil!

Warnings: self-mutilation, depression, bullying, hate speech, Self-hatred, homophobia, mentions of suicide. -IF ANY OF THESE THEMES MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY-

Summary: Phil cannot take the hate anymore. In his last hour, he waits for his savior.

Media: This fanfiction was inspired by Three Days Grace - Time of Dying.

_________________

'I can't take it anymore. The hatred, the insults, the death threats-'

Phil's breath caught in his throat. He dared to glance up at the picture reflecting in the large mirror in front of him.

Disgusting.

There was a part of him that said this as his eyes bore into the reflection shown in the glass; ogling at his battered appearance.

What a freak.

Several tears escaped his eyes as he continued to scrutinize his image.

Your greasy, matted hair. Your stupid haircut. Your ugly, vexatious face. And your ugly, hideous, revolting eyes.

He was ugly, unwanted, unneeded, and a waste of air.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now. He took a glimpse at his arms. His tears mixing with the blood spilling from the neat, straight slices on his wrists.

On the ground I lay,

Motionless in pain.

I can see my life flashing before my eyes.

He didn't mean to slice this deep this time. He had thought of suicide many times, but he had never meant for this to happen.

"Faggot!"

His eyes shot open as the memory reiterated in his mind. He remembered the people who would insult him with those words in grade school.

"Queer!"

"You whore!"

"You're a vile sinner!"

With this, his sobs grew louder. Maybe suicide wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he could finally leave this world that caused him so much pain.

The blood wouldn't stop flowing. The searing pain in his arms was becoming unbearable.

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!

He couldn't do this. He couldn't. His world seemed to shatter as he realized what would happen if he did commit suicide.

What would Dan do when he finds me?

That seemed to be enough for Phil to realize what he had done.

He stood from the floor and shuffled into the bathroom. He wiped the blood from his arms and poured alcohol on a towel. He hissed as the doused fabric met the slits on his wrists.

He wrapped bandages around his arms and climbed into his bed.

I will not die! (I will not die...)

I will survive!

He dialed Dan's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Philly! What's up?"

The sound of his voice almost made Phil break down again. He was so happy. How was he supposed to tell him that he-

"Phil? Are you there?"

"D-d-Dan?" He tried to stop his voice from breaking, but his efforts were ineffectual. He knew Dan could tell he was recently crying. He could almost hear Dan's smile fade, his heartbeat rising, and him sucking in a gulp of air.

"Phil?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?" He chuckled and even projected a minuscule smile at the concern and worry in his boyfriend's tone.

He simply stated, "I'm tired Dan. P-please come home. I n-need you.", as he sniffed lightly.

"I'll be right there. Just wait for me okay Philly?"

Despite know Dan couldn't see him, he nodded his head once and hung up the phone. His eyelids were heavy, but he continued to wait.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

I feel alive, when your beside me!

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

In my time of dying...

Dan had left for the weekend to visit some old friends in Manchester. Phil felt guilty for ruining his and his friends' weekend. But, he really needed his boyfriend right now.

On this bed I lay, losing everything.

I can see my life passing me by.

Was it all too much?

Or just not enough?

Wake me up, I'm living in a nightmare!

It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I could feel blood soaking my bandages.

'I hope Dan gets here soon-Or I'll be bleeding out on my bed.'

I will not die! (I will not die...)

I will survive!

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

I feel alive, when your beside me!

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

In my time of dying...

Dan wouldn't be here for about an hour. I decided to try and take my attention off of my injuries. I decided to re- watch season 1 of Buffy the vampire slayer.

As he watches Sarah Michelle Geller as Buffy, try to prevent The Master from taking over Sunnydale, he wonders where Dan is now.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

I feel alive, when your beside me!

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

In my time of dying...

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

I will not die, when your beside me!

I will not die, I'll wait here for you!

In my time of dying...

"Wait for me Philly!"

"Okay Dan."


	2. Follow Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's tired of waiting. Now it's time to follow.

Title: Follow me!

Warnings: Mentions of Self-harm, self hatred, anxiety, panic attacks, and sex. If you are uncomfortable with any of these themes, or they may trigger you, please do not read this chapter.

Summary: Dan's tired of waiting. Now it's time to follow.

Media: This chapter was inspired by Disco Fries & Gasso ft. Jones - Follow me.

Dan was tired. He was annoyed. He was hurt. He was upset. He was disappointed. He was pissed off. He was cold. But most of all, he was tired.

He checked his watch once more and sighed. He downed what was left in his glass, left the check for the three-four.......five? However many cups of red wine he had. He grabbed his coat and left the diner.

That was it. That was the last straw. Dan was tired.

Dan wasn't an idiot. He knew what happened. Phil was constantly belated lately. Dan hadn't said a word about it. So, it was a tacit subject. He missed dates, making videos, he missed his birthday.

He would come home late. Nearly past 1 in the morning, every night for the last four months. Again. Dan wasn't an idiot. He knew Phil was cheating on him. Probably banging her into the mattress as he walked down the pavement.

Still, one tiny part of him had still believed that Phil loved him and would never have an infidelity. But, that voice became inarticulate tonight.

Phil was late. Again. Tonight of all nights.

He continued to walk down the pavement until he started to hear a small pit-patter. It gradually became louder. Before he knew it, Dan was drenched in rain. He stood there. Looking out at nothing as he was rained on. Suddenly, he began to drag his legs once more.

He had no idea of where he was going, but he seemed to know the way. He continued to walk all the way to a park. Dan knew this park. It was where Phil first asked him out, 4 years ago... tonight. It was their anniversary. He had waited at Phil's favorite diner for 5 hours. He never showed up.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now. The continued their small journey down his tan cheeks as he staggered to the nearest park bench. He put his face into the balls of his hands and sobbed. He unconsciously drew his knees up to his chest and stayed there.

After 20 minutes, Dan was sure he cried all the tears his body could produce. He wiped his face with the long sleeve of his red, plaid flannel shirt. He looked down at his sleeve and rolled it up his arm, revealing several scars to the wet, brisk air.

He stared at the scars for a while. Phil had been the only one to find out about his cutting 5 years ago. He was shocked to say the least. He cried with Dan for an hour before he made him promise to stop.

"I will. But...P-promise me one thing P-Phil" he sniffed as Phil wrapped bandages around his arms.

"Anything Dan. I'm here for you."

"Promise me....you'll always stay with me..."

"I promise Dan"

Dan kept his promise. But- why should he? Phil left him. Phillip Lester was the only thing in this world that could make him happy. Without him, Dan had nothing.

Dan started scratch at the scars. He tried to make them bleed. He deserved to see his blood flow out of him. He made Phil hate him. That was the last thing he would ever want to do. He continued to scratch at his arms.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry Phil...." He began to chant as he stared at his arm as beads of blood began to pool over the old cuts. He began to scratch harder, chanting louder.

His breaths became quickened and shortened. Oh god. He was having a panic attack. He was breaking down. Only Phil could help him now...but he wouldn't.

He could begin to hear someone calling his name. It was far away. He was probably hallucinating.

But, it drew nearer and nearer. He turned his head to see Phil running up to him.

Phil stopped as he reached the corner of the park, panting. Once he caught his breath, he looked up at Dan. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Dan's arm, his skin ripped open and bleeding; and his beautiful cheeks covered in dry tear streaks. His eyes were red and puffy, and Phil could see his erratic breathing and his shivering arms.

"Oh Dan..."

Take my hand, follow me

All the way, follow me

Take my hand, follow me

Follow me

Take my hand, follow me

Don't come back, one two three

Take my hand, follow me

His eyes began to fill with his own tears as he walked over to Dan, taking in the full extent of the damage he caused himself.

Phil pulled a pack of bandaging from his pocket and began to wrap Dan's arm as he sobbed into Phil's shoulder. Phil always carried a pack with him in case Dan broke his promise.

"Why did yo-"

"W-what, did y-your f-fuckgirl get b-boring?!" Phil was cut off as Dan ripped his arm from Phil's grip and turned away from him.

"Dan...what are you talking about?"

Dan didn't answer him.

"Dan...Look at me." Phil gently grabbed Dan's chin and turned him towards him as he bore into the brown orbs with worry and confusion.

As we go forward

As we move forward (follow me)

As we go forward

As we move forward (follow me)

"I'm not s-stupid Phil! I know why you're always late to everything. Who is she?!"

"Dan... I would never cheat on you... Is that really what you thought?"

"Then where have you been for the last 4 months?! T-tell me that Phil! You missed our anniversary"

Trust yourself

Just to love

Trust in how you feel

Trust your heart

Please don't stop

You go all the way

As we go forward

As we move forward

Phil said nothing. He simply picked Dan up bridal style and carried him to the fountain in the park.

"Wh-Wha? Let me go!"

Dan continued to struggle until Phil sat him down on the corner of the fountain.

"Dan, I know you think you I'm the biggest jerk of all time, but... Fuck. I love you Dan."

Take my hand, follow me

All the way, follow me

Take my hand, follow me

Follow me

Take my hand, follow me

Don't come back, one two three

Take my hand, follow me

Follow me

Dan froze. Phil never cussed before. This must have been important. Maybe Phil really isn't lying.

"I love you with all my heart. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I don't know how I ever did it before" He made a small chuckle before he continued.

This is the time to live

Release the fear within

You've come so far

To let it go and slip away

"I know you probably hate me now, but I-I don't really care. Look. All I could ever wish for is to you happy. Your smile...it lights up my world. Your laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Seriously, it's like angels singing. You're beautiful Dan. You deserve to be happy. I want to make you happy Dan."

We're on the field of dreams

Gray hearts sudden believe

You can take control

It's your moment

You've never asked before, so I never told you where I was the last 4 months. Well, I got a job. Well, two actually. I've been working nonstop all day, every day, so I could get you something. But, I missed everything. I missed your birthday. Our dates. Our anniversary. It was so hard Dan. But I know it was worth it."

Relax unwind you got to breath

It's your time to go run in free

You want it all then follow me

Follow me

Phil pulled a small black box from his pocket. He began to kneel down, and pop the box open. Dan could feel tears stream down his face once again. But, this time it was different.

'What was this...? I think this is called... elation? Or maybe I'm overjoyed...?'

Phil completely opened the box now. The ring was beautiful. It was an amazing silver band with one large black jewel, with a sapphire underneath its band. There were two more sapphires on either side of the black jewel. Then there were diamonds embedded in the band.

Take your time come with me

Now's the time to be free

Shine your light, let it show

Here we go

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

Dan was speechless. He felt like such an idiot. Of course Phil wouldn't cheat on him. He loved Dan and much as Dan loved him. He worked so hard for him. Just so he could be happy. He worked for hundreds of hours, just so he could spend the rest of his life with Dan... and then he accused him of cheating on him. He was the worst boyfriend ever. But right now, he's too happy to care.

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

Follow me

"Daniel James Howell, would you do the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

As we go forward

As we move forward (follow me)

As we go forward

As we move forward (follow me)

Trust yourself

Just to love

Trust in how you feel

Trust your heart

Please don't stop

You go all the way

As we go forward

As we move forward

Follow me

"Yes. Of course, I will spend the rest of my life with you, Phillip Michael Lester. I love you."

"I love you too."

That was the best kiss they've ever shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just wanted to say that you can also find my fanfiction on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad under the same name. You can message/PM me for any ideas for new chapters on Wattpad and Fanfiction, or you can leave a comment(/review) on any of these sites. You can also go to my Tumblr profile under the name Syncron554 and leave me an chapter idea or a prompt. Thanks guys! Bye!
> 
> \- Syn


	3. HIATUS notice (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated. But this isn't an update... Its a hiatus notice... yeah. Im not going to be updating for a while. Wait! Wait! Hold on! *puts on hockey outfit* ok now you throw a panic fit and pelt me with whatever you see fit. Sorry guys! But I guess this is bye for a while! :/

-syn

**Author's Note:**

> I realized some parts of the story switch from 3rd person omniscient POV to 1st person POV; but I think it works. If it is too confusing, I'll either change it or place caption to show you who's POV it is. But anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave any requests in the reviews section and/or PM me, if you want a story done. I will try to update again soon, but I can't make any promises. Also, these ARE one-shots, but if several of you guys like a specific story a lot; I'll consider making a new chapter for it (Especially if you request it). Love all my Croners out there! Bai!
> 
> \- Syn


End file.
